


Good night,My love.

by shenshuxun



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshuxun/pseuds/shenshuxun
Summary: 有触手x承情节无替身设定（触手不是替身 划重点 随便怎么理解反正不是替身）#ooc预警##ooc预警##ooc预警#关键词：触手play/sp/囚禁/尿道插入/高潮限制/dirty talk❗️请自行避雷 踩雷不负责
Relationships: 花京院典明/空条承太郎
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Good night,My love.

**Author's Note:**

> 有触手x承情节  
> 无替身设定（触手不是替身 划重点 随便怎么理解反正不是替身）
> 
> #ooc预警#  
> #ooc预警#  
> #ooc预警#
> 
> 关键词：触手play/sp/囚禁/尿道插入/高潮限制/dirty talk
> 
> ❗️请自行避雷 踩雷不负责

承太郎数不清这是自己被囚禁的第几天，每天重复被侵犯，摆成各种各样的姿势，那些触手无比灵活，在他身上游走，不知疲倦地操着他的后穴，直把他操得神魂颠倒后穴汁水喷溅，那些吸盘才是真正的酷刑，紧紧吸住穴肉小幅度的抽插，胸前两点同时被吸盘紧紧包裹，过大的吸力使敏感的乳尖充血挺立，然后被吸盘内里粗糙的触感狠狠摩擦，一阵阵过电般的快感传满全身，身体随着吸盘的动作一下一下颤抖。

触手仿佛预知了他高潮的来临，带着恶意加快了速度和力度，敏感点被同时大力吸住全方位震动，让他整个人抖如筛糠发出一声高昂的尖叫，阴茎射出精液，穴心喷出大股液体，又被粗壮触手完全堵住，随着抽插发出噗嗤噗嗤水声，数秒后痉挛着软下身子，面色潮红双目失神大口大口地喘着气。

这一切都是因为那个叫花京院典明的男人。

“看上去玩得很开心呢，下面喷了那么多水，承太郎，你是女人吗？”

红头发男人装出一副纯良的样子，语气里满满都是恶劣的笑意，低头观察刚刚高潮过一次的后穴，触手仿佛有意识般用力打开他的大腿把最柔软的部分展露无遗，然后提了提他的腰方便花京院欣赏。

“混、混蛋…不许..啊....！”

触手带有威胁意味地大力抽插了一下，把未来得及说出口的话搅成支离破碎的呻吟。

“这可不是好孩子该说的话哦，承太郎，你还没学乖吗？”

“看来是这几天的教训不够呢”

花京院做出一副苦恼的样子托着下巴，眼里的狡黠出卖了他。

“那就变成女人吧，听话的，像个婊子一样取悦我，我会一直操你，让你怀上我的孩子。”

承太郎明显抖了抖，不知是被这句话里的哪个词刺激到了。

这一切都没有逃过花京院的眼睛，“承太郎，你喜欢这样吗？变成我的专属婊子，随时随地都在被我操，我会射满你的子宫，你会怀孕，然后产奶。”

他的目光落在男人刚刚被狠狠蹂躏过的乳头上，触手随着他的话圈起一边乳头，摩擦着乳晕。

“你会产奶吗？承太郎”

“想的美...啊哈.....”

深埋在后穴的触手突然动起来，像是要把他捅穿一样进入到了前所未有的深度，已经发泄过一次的阴茎还处在不应期，无法勃起却能感受到前列腺被摩擦顶撞的强烈快感。

听着承太郎越来越放荡的喘息花京院觉得再忍下去就不是男人。

触手渐渐抽离后穴，还没明白发生了什么的承太郎本能地发觉大事不好。

一个与触手不同，带着炽热温度的硬物抵在了他未来得及合上的穴口。“很舒服吗？承太郎，叫的那么放荡，巴不得所有人都知道你是个婊子？”

他张嘴想要反驳，阴茎在同时飞快的插进后穴。

“你——啊.....！”

习惯了触手的温度与大小，突然换成一根货真价实的阴茎让承太郎不适的扭了扭臀，被触手束缚着的身躯这样看来更像是无言的邀请。

“啪！”

一声清脆的肉体拍打声传入耳模，承太郎不可置信的瞪大双眼，在明白发生了什么事之后耳尖红得近乎滴血。

混蛋！竟然敢打他，而且、而且还是那种地方....

看着男人露出这幅带着愤怒又不能发作的委屈表情，本来只是想惩罚男人放荡的花京院玩心大起。

“怎么？不喜欢？”

承太郎别过头，抿着唇不肯出声，又偷偷转动眼珠去观察另一人的反应，没想到正对上花京院戏谑的，带着几分了然的视线，承太郎像被戳破心事一样飞快收回视线，脸上的红晕又重了几分。

真可爱，害羞的、别扭的承太郎。花京院默默地想，学校里他是冷漠高傲永远板着一张脸的冰山男神，只有把他关起来，打破那层隔膜，将他占为己有才能看见那不为人知的一面。

这是花京院从相遇开始就肖想已久的一面。

放飞思绪的花京院表情变得柔和起来，手下却分毫没有留情，狠辣的几下掌掴把臀肉扇得直颤，受力的地方发红发热，几个巴掌印赫然印在挺翘的臀上，触手拉高他的腿方便花京院下手。

“够了吧混蛋…”

见花京院没有停手的意思忍不住挣扎了一下被迫抬高的双腿，结果又迎来一巴掌。

“不许动”

“啪”又是一下。

每一次落掌带来的疼痛都会引得穴肉绞紧，花京院趁机抽插，快感刺激得大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷，随着他的动作轻颤。

有一根细小的触手顺着半勃的阴茎上爬，来到马眼处小心试探。

糟了。承太郎暗叫不好，双眼紧盯着那根该死的触手，直到它逐渐顶开那道细小的缝隙——

“不要！拿出去.....啊！”

这不是花京院第一次那么玩，每一次这样都意味着他要经历很多次不能射精的干性高潮，花京院会趁他快被无法射精的痛苦逼疯时引诱他说一些该死的、下流的话。

看着男人慌乱地挣扎扭腰试图摆脱越来越深入的触手，花京院继续大力抽插，阴茎抽出一半再狠狠没入，蹭过前列腺随后直捣穴心。

“不...嗯啊…”

承太郎的表情分不清是痛苦还是欢愉，这个体位让他所有表情一览无遗，包括那些试图隐藏起来的害怕与不安。

花京院试图安慰，“别怕，不会伤到你”。

当然不会伤到他，只是让他在快感中神智不清，只能依靠自己而已。

触手终于完全塞满尿道，阴茎颤巍巍地勃起，每一次轻微的扭动都会引来男人激烈的挣扎和无法压抑的喘息。

然后触手动了起来，每次抽出一半再插进去，随着埋在后穴的阴茎顶弄前列腺的动作同时撞击最深处，让任何男人都会发狂的一点被前后夹击，过电般的快感刺激着男人所剩无几的理智，从断断续续的喘息声和胸口剧烈的起伏可以看出男人正经历着怎样的酷刑，触手不算平滑的表面摩擦着无比敏感的尿道，马眼处有几滴白浊随着抽插渗出，像是在无声地哭泣，哭诉着这非人的折磨。

乳头也被吸盘重新吸住，已经被蹂躏得近乎破皮的乳头单是碰一下就会让男人抖个不停，更别说是吸盘，连带着乳晕被一起吸住形成一个凸起的同时，男人高昂着头发出一声惨叫，上半身抖得差点脱离触手，白光在眼前闪过，大脑空白了一瞬。阴茎跳动几下却只能从边缘渗出几滴白浊，可怜兮兮地挂在顶端。

他高潮了。

“啧，只是玩弄一下乳头就高潮了吗？承太郎果然和女人一样敏感呢，要是一直吸下去恐怕真的会出奶吧。”

花京院伸手握住了他因为快感和无法发泄涨得通红的性器，残忍而快速的撸动，每到根部都会加大力度向上撸动，如此反复，甚至圈紧顶端致使触手每次抽插都要加大力度，更紧致的与敏感到让人发狂的尿道口摩擦，却偏偏他什么都射不出来，这样的动作简直是把快感翻倍又不能爽个痛快。

“够了…求求你...啊...拿、拿出去...”

他开始求饶了，有泪水顺着脸颊滑落，从一两滴变成连绵不绝，随着抽插哭的越来越厉害，带着哭腔乞求他把触手拿出去。

这个表情真的太棒了，花京院敢打赌，绝对比他这辈子看过的av女优都要诱人，承太郎果然生来就适合被这样对待。

他凑近承太郎，吻住他红润的唇，让所有想说的话都变成呻吟，被操到发抖的人丝毫没有反击的份，任由他在嘴里掠夺，甚至讨好地送上自己的舌头，直到肺里的空气快要消耗殆尽才开始挣扎，好在花京院在他窒息之前结束了这个吻，凑到他耳边色情地吹气，然后轻轻开口：“好孩子，你知道该怎么做”。

“让我满意，不然你晚别想射”

承太郎发出一声绝望的气音，他已经说不出什么了，混沌的大脑艰难的翻译着这句话，本能告诉他如果不赶紧做点什么的话恐怕会男人整得更惨。

“老公...放过我....”

第一次被限制射精的时候男人就摸清了花京院的癖好，用无数掌掴和数不清的干性高潮。

“老公...求你...”

声音沙哑带着鼻音，双目失神面色潮红，理智被情欲赶到九霄云外，他仿佛已经忘了自己是谁，只知道沦陷在一个名为花京院的沼泽里，也只有他能救他，无论是痛苦还是欢愉。

花京院勾唇轻笑，满意地看着自己调教好的宠物，享受他依赖于他的所有瞬间，放下一切，只属于他。

加快了身下抽插的力度，看着男人因仍未能摆脱限制而痛苦不堪的神情，凑近他耳边用近乎爱怜的语气说道：“很快就好，老公马上就让你爽到升天。”

承太郎已经分不清他在说什么了，只知道后穴的抽插越来越快，堵住阴茎的触手却丝毫没有出来的意思，没来得及质问，只得浑身紧绷准备迎接下一个高潮。

随着最后几下大力的抽插，花京院猛地抵住穴心开始射精，同时控制触手抽离尿道，看着承太郎因为高潮而失神大张着嘴翻白眼的表情，带着恶趣味故意让触手晚一秒完全脱离尿道，在男人颤抖不已疯狂射精时从触手中接过他，待他高潮结束后轻轻拍着他的背，让陷入昏迷比他高一截的承太郎以一种依偎的姿势靠在自己怀里。

终于拥有他了。花京院心满意足地想，把鼻尖埋入他的发顶。

Good night，My love.


End file.
